Truth, Justice, and Zoinks!
Truth, Justice, and Zoinks! is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang plays superheroes when a comic book supervillain comes to life and wreaks havoc on a big city. Plot "Done!" Cheered a man in a sweater vest and glasses. He looked tired and it was dark and stormy outside. "Issue #207 of The Incredible Wonder Fighters is completely drawn. All I need is to color and then send it to the publishers for next month's issue." He leaned back in his chair, relaxed when all of a sudden a loud guitar riff shook the room. "What the-" "Hahahah!" Laughed a man who leapt in through the window. As he came out of the shadows it turned out to be what looked like an evil guitarist. "No way... You can't be!" The man said. "Oh but I am... The Guitar Villain! Ahahaha! Soon you will regret ever drawing this face Clark!" The Guitar Villain laughed. "Take this!" He growled as he strummed a chord causing a laser beam to shoot out of the guitar which barely missed Clark. Clark hid behind his desk. "I need someone, anyone! I need the Incredible Wonder Fighters!" He whimpered. "Ahahaha!" The Guitar Villain laughed as he stole a signed guitar out of Clark's office. "I'll be taking this!" He laughed as he jumped out the window. Clark ran over to the window in disbelief as he saw the Guitar Villain fly off on his hovering guitar! "Uh-oh." He said. --- "Next." Said a nerdy looking kid. The gang was waiting in line at the comic shop. "Oh boy Shaggy!" Scooby cheered. "Sup Ned." Shaggy greeted. "Sup Shaggy, you here for IWF Issue #206?" Asked Ned. "IWF?" Velma asked. "Duh Velma, the Incredible Wonder Fighters! The best superheroes ever! Consisting of Lady Luck, my personal favorite, Super-Stition, Captain Hero, Belch Boy, and Power Pup!" Daphne explained. "The members of the IWF protect the fictional city of Fightropolis from super villains!" "Ugh I never understood why people obsessed so much over comics." Velma muttered. "Comics are the best!" Ned defended. "Like, yeah the IWF protect the world from evil people like the Guitar Villain!" Shaggy exclaimed, pointing to the cover of the comic. "You're telling me that as a kid you never fantasized of becoming a superhero?" Fred asked. "Why would I when its impossible? No one can gain power from radioactive spider bites, meteors, chemicals, etc. it's just unbelievable." Velma muttered as the gang hopped into the Mystery Machine. "Lady Luck gained her powers from her ancestors." Daphne said matter-of-factly. "And Captain Hero is a hero from the plant Heron." Fred defended. Shaggy and Scooby were immersed in their comic book. Fred turned on the radio and it blared. "Breaking news, a comic book super villain has stolen from the creator of him himself, Clark Brent of BC comics. He stole a signed guitar from his office. Publicity Stunt or actual super villain on the loose, I am Brett Youbetcha signing off." "Sounds like we have a mystery at BC comics." Fred said happily as he drove the gang the direction of the offices. "Just my luck, a whole day that will involve lame guys and gals in tights." Velma stared out the window. "That's not your luck that's the luck of Lady Luck who is calling upon us to stop this bad guy for the IWF!" Daphne cheered. "For once a mystery makes me happy!" Scooby exclaimed. "Oh brother." Velma said. --- The gang walked into the office of Clark who was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. "Hi can I help you?" He asked. "Yes. Is that a Lady Luck costume!?" Daphne squealed eyeing a case holding all of the IWF's costumes. "Why yes it is. Are you kids here to investigate the attack of me by the Guitar Villain?" Clark asked. "Sadly." Velma muttered. "What she means is yes we really want to help." Fred smiled, nudging Velma. "Ow." Velma whimpered. "Like, was it straight out of Issue #206?" Shaggy asked excitedly. "Yeah minus the fact the IWF didn't show up to stop him from stealing my prized guitar." Clark complained. "The Guitar Villain?" Scooby asked. "Yeah, he's the newest villain in the series. He is a disgruntled ex-rockstar who wants to be in the spotlight again but this time by stealing valuable music-related objects." Clark explained. "Yeah Scoob, he first appears on page 3 which we didn't get to yet." Shaggy said. "We were just on a 20 minute drive and you didn't even get to page 3?" Velma asked surprised. "Aren't those mostly pictures?" "I'm a dog." Scooby said. "And I'm just a slow-reader." Shaggy said. All of a sudden on the TV screen appeared Brett Youbetcha. "Greetings again, it appears that there is a robbery in progress at Differs Recording Studio by a comic book super villain." "The Guitar Villain, my arch-nemesis." Daphne said. "You haven't even met him." Velma corrected. "Oh can you kids please help solve this mystery before I become the one to blame." Clark pleaded. "On one condition.." Fred said. --- The gang was in the Mystery Machine, all in costume, Shaggy as Belch Boy, Scooby as Power Pup, Daphne as Lady Luck, Fred as Captain Hero, Velma is the only exception. Scooby's costume looks similar to a Mellow Mutt costume. Shaggy's is purple with a tone of green bubbles all over it and a cape. Fred's is the colors of the American flag with his hood looking like the head of a bald eagle. Finally, Daphne's is green with a four leaf clover in the middle with the letters LL in the middle of the clover. All of them have small masks on. "Really." Velma said. "If we're like stopping a villain why wouldn't we do it in style?" Asked Fred. "I wouldn't exactly call this style." Velma responded. "Ah, Captain Hero, here's the recording studio, stop the Powermobile!" Daphne ordered triumphantly. "The Powermobile?" Velma asked. "Ugh the IWF's main mode of transportation Velma, no need to be a stick in the mud." Shaggy said. "Yes civilian, no need to be a stick in the mud." Scooby repeated heroically. "Look team, on the roof, the Guitar Villain!" Fred exclaimed. The gang got out of the Mystery Machine to see the Guitar Villain holding a golden record. "Hahahaha!" He laughed. "Who have we here, the Incredible Wonder Fighters and some nerd?" "That's right!" Fred said. "Hey!" Velma said, offended. "You won't get away with this Hasbeen." Daphne taunted. "Oh please, like a bunch of kids in tights will stop me. Rock and Roll!" He yelled as he strummed a chord causing the ground to shake. "Like, Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed as Scooby jumped in his arms. "Not so fast, Laser Ray!" Fred shouted pulling out a gun, but it just turned out to be a prop. "Aw man." "Of course it's just a prop, you expect there to be actual weapons in a costume?" Velma said. "It's time for a game of horseshoes!" Daphne shouted, pulling out a bunch of horseshoes and throwing them at the musical bad guy. He dodged all of the horseshoes and laughed, strumming another chord which caused lasers to fly at the gang. "Ok... Jeepers." Daphne whimpered. Fred gulped. "Let's just forget the superhero personas and run!" Fred ordered, but Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were already inside of the recording studio. Fred and Daphne ran in as the Guitar Villain flew away on his hovering guitar. "We were, like, way ahead of you there Captain Hero." Shaggy patted Fred on the back. "No way did that creep get away with Melvis Destiny's golden record?" Asked a woman. "I think so ma'm" Fred said. "I'm Melody. Me and my band the Record Setters record here. We've always adored Melvis Destiny, and now his prized record is gone!" Melody whimpered, hugging Scooby who licked away her tears. "Melody are you alright?" Asked two men who approached her. "We saw you guys put up a fight." The one man said to the gang. "The record was stolen oh my!" Said the one. "If only we could've stopped that guy!" Said the other. "Are you two singing?" Velma asked. "They always do to try and come up with a brilliant new song." Melody explained. "This is Bass and Treble. "Sup mates." Said Bass. "Pri-mates." Said Treble. "O...K..." The gang said awkwardly. "Did you guys hear any word of where that villain was going next?" Asked Daphne. "He said he was going to his hideout." Bass sung. "Stealing that record, makes me pout." Treble sung back. "Thank you good citizens of this city. Now the IWF and Velma, shall we travel to the lair of the Guitar Villain?" Fred asked "Because I'm a superhero now I'm not just scared I'm super scared." Shaggy whimpered. "Agreed." Scooby agreed. "To the Powermobile!" Daphne shouted. --- The gang drove to the side of a mountain and got out. "How do you figure this is the Guitar Villain's lair?" Fred asked Velma. "I've been reading Shaggy and Scooby's comic book and the Guitar Villain's hideout is in fact in the side of a mountain just like this one." Velma concluded. "So you're a fan of comics now eh?" Daphne giggled. "No!" Velma defended. "It was just for the mystery." She crossed her arms. "Just in case I brought along the extra Super-Stition costume." Daphne said. "Never." Velma refused. "C'mon team, let's head inside." Fred said boldly as he, Daphne, and Velma walked inside. Scooby's and Shaggy stood there trembling. "Alright Scoob we can do this, we're super!" Shaggy said flexing his muscles, which in turn flipped over and turned into sagging flesh. Scooby giggled. "we can do this!" Shaggy encouraged as he forced Scooby into the lair with him. --- The gang walked in to find a cavern in which there were many comic books and the stolen guitar and stolen record! "Like, Zoinks Central." Shaggy echoed throughout the cavern. "Shhhhhhhh!!" The gang shushed. "Sorry." Shaggy said. "Why would an arch nemesis of the IWF have all of these comics about them?" Daphne asked. "That is interesting..." Velma observed. "You know what's interesting the fact that you meddling heroes have intruded on my rock sanctuary!" Yelled the Guitar Villain as he appeared out of the shadows. He took off his strange green glasses and grinned. "Welcome." "He creepy." Scooby said. "Give us back the stolen goods Guitar Villain!" Daphne threatened. "Or else what, you'll throw a Lucky Rabbit's Foot at me!" He laughed. "Hey Lady Luck is the coolest of the IWF!" Daphne said. "Now wait a minute, what about Captain Hero!" Fred argued. "Power Pup is my home slice." Scooby said. "The coolest is truly Belch Boy." Shaggy argued. The gang all of a sudden burst into argument. "Guys.." Velma said quietly. "Guys.." She said louder. "GUYS!!!!!!!" She screamed, interrupting the gang's argument. "Shouldn't we be more focused on the evil, menacing villain?" "It'll hat be hard to focus in the dark." The Guitar Villain laughed as he pulled a lever and all the lights in the cave went out. "He won't be able to see either so there's no way he'll escape." Fred declared. "I'm pretty sure his kooky green sunglasses were night-vision goggles." Velma warned. "Scooby, use some of Power Pup's powers." Daphne said. "Collar Light!" Scooby barked as his costume's collar lit up the room. "Like, he's getting away!" Shaggy warned as the Guitar Villain ran out of the cavern. "Not on our watch, IWF and Velma, out!" Fred ordered. The chase begins The gang ran out chasing the Guitar Villain as he ran into one of the tunnels of the cavern. Fred and Velma ran down one tunnel (The wrong one), while Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne ran down the other. Fred and Velma ran into a room with bats but at the same time, the Guitar Villain played his earthquake chord, waking up all of the bats who chase them back to where they came. Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby run and see the Guitar Villain riding at them on his hovering guitar. They scream and run away back the way they came. The two groups run into at the intersection of the tunnels, the bats that were chasing Fred and Velma attack the Guitar Villain who flies away while swatting the bats Music Stops. "That was cray-cray." Scooby said. "C'mon let's get back outside and catch this band baddie once and for all." Fred said. "But first let's go recover the stolen musical objects." Daphne said. The gang walked back to the Guitar Villains HQ, but the record and guitar were gone and what was there in its place were concert tickets. "Jinkies these concert tickets are tonight for the Guitar Villain's Comeback Tour 'Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold'." Velma read. "It says that it's going to happen at the Millennium Tower, the city's newest and largest tower!" Daphne read. "C'mon gang we have to catch this bad guy before he plays his horrible music for the whole city to hear." Fred said. "Wait." Velma said. "What?" Fred said. "I want in." Velma said. --- The gang drove the Mystery Machine to the Millennium Tower, but now Velma was wearing the Super-Stition costume which made her look like a black cat. "So far no sign of our Rockin' villain." Fred observed. "What?" Velma said. "I can't hear anything through this itchy costume" "There he is!" Daphne pointed as the Guitar Villain made his appearance on top of the tower. "Hello Coolsville!" Greeted the Guitar Villain through his microphone. "Are you ready for a concert none of you will ever forget?" A bunch of people cheered. "C'mon gang let's go stop that crazy dude." Fred said. The gang ran to the base of the tower. "Grappling Hook!" Fred said as he shot his grappling hook to the top of the tower then tugged, but the string broke. "Once again, costume prop." Velma said. "We'll just take the elevator." Daphne said. "The stairs are more heroic." Fred said. The gang ran into the tower. Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma took the elevator while Fred took the stair. The 4 chilled in the elevator listening to music while Fred was getting extremely worn out. Eventually Fred made it to the top where the other four had just finished a four-course meal. "Dessert sir?" Asked a butler to Shaggy. "No thanks you Chives." Shaggy said as the butler bowed and then walked off. "That was scrumptious." Daphne said, delighted. "What?" Velma asked. The Guitar Villain was playing his guitar with his back turned to the gang. "Shaggy now!" Fred said. BUUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!!!!!! Shaggy burped causing the Guitar Villain to lose his balance and almost drop his guitar. "Mmmm tasty." Shaggy grinned. "You thought you kids could best the king of rock and roll!? Think again." He laughed as he played a song on his guitar. All of a sudden everyone began to dance uncontrollably. "What's going on?" Shaggy asked. "Groovy but not groovy all at once." Scooby said. "What's happening?" Daphne said. The crowd below was also dancing uncontrollably. "My newest song takes control over whoever hears it and forces them to dance." The Guitar Villain laughed. Velma wasn't dancing though, because she couldn't hear. Velma snuck up behind him and kicked him. He fell flat on his guitar breaking it in half and causing everyone to stop dancing. "Boom! Yeah you just got Velma-styled SON! Wow that felt awesome." Velma grinned. "You saved the day Velma!" Fred said. "Call me Super-Stition." She said. --- The police surrounded the Guitar Villain. "So uhh you mystery solving kids dressed as superheroes to solve a super mystery." The police officer said. The rest began to laugh. "I wouldn't be laughing officers, after all we always have to do your job for you." Velma sassed. That shut the officers up. "So who's been parading around as this superzero?" Asked the officer. Daphne pulled off the mask. "Ned from the Comic Book Store?!" Everyone said in unison. "Precisely. At first we thought that the Guitar Villain may have been someone who really wanted to steal the musical items like, Bass, Treble, or Melody." Velma explained. "Hey I'm offended." Treble said popping out of nowhere. "That statement better be amended!" Bass sang, holding the last note. Everyone clapped approvingly. "Anyway... We changed our minds when we found all of the IWF comic books in the Guitar Villain's HQ. It seems we were after a collector of comics, not of valuable musical objects." Velma explained. "Ned used a hi-tech guitar he created himself to menace the city and become a true super villain." Fred explained. "However he misstepped when he chose to be the Guitar Villain. He attacked Clark the day before the issue was to be sold, no ordinary comic-loving citizen of Coolsville would've been privy to that information, except a man who worked at the comic shop who could've peeked at the new shipments the night before." Daphne explained. "But why would he go to all the trouble?" Asked the officer. "Like, because he wanted to see real-live superheroes in action. He'd grown up reading about them but never actually saw one. That's when he devised the plan to become a villain, knowing that a hero would be nearby." Shaggy finished. "Wow! Thanks Mystery Inc.! If it weren't for you guys my dream of meeting actual superheroes wouldn't have come true." Ned grinned as he was dragged away by the police. "Wait to go team!" Fred congratulated. "We should do this again!" Daphne cheered. "Umm... I don't think so." Velma said. "Scooby!" Scooby sung. "Dooby!" Treble sung. "Doo!" Bass sung. The gang clapped approvingly. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Coolsville **BC Comics **Comic Shop **Mountain ***Guitar Villain's HQ **Millennium Tower Cast and Characters Villains *The Guitar Villain Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Role-playing as Lady Luck *Clark Brent is a homage to Superman's alter ego, Clark Kent *The name "Guitar Villain" comes from the video game series Guitar Hero Quotes *"Boom! Yeah you just got Velma-styled SON! Wow that felt awesome." -Velma Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes